Chosen One's Doppleganger
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: After a year Destiny is back as a favor to eliminate the one everyone wants, her best friend Elena Gilbert. She's back for her mother and sister's murder, but she's not Destiny like everyone knew. Will she follow through or spare Elena? Will Fate return?


Chapter 1:

Mystic Falls, a place where everyone seemed to have known everyone for their whole life. Almost a year since I had last been here, and I felt like an outsider. Could it be possible that a small town predator could be welcomed here without a second thought? I guess I will find out. If not I will leave the second someone finds out. I walked into the small grill I had come to not even two years ago. I could smell the familiar air of the greasy food cooking and the blood of the lots of people sitting around socializing mixed together. I almost couldn't contain my hunger, I was ready to feed, but I have to be patient. I want someone who has blood that is worth the risk of exposure. Worth the wait. I smiled at the familiar people I couldn't seem to forget.

But I smelt the one I was looking for. The one I was searching for and the one I should of came back for. I saw the familiar people all huddle on one side of the restaurant. My friends. I saw Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy. Matt was serving food and drinks to people around and I could see Caroline sneaking glances. But I also saw two I didn't know. They were both handsome. One was sitting close to Elena, and I could see the tension and love between them. The other was sitting with them; they were in a heated discussion. I could tell what they were with just looking at them, the way they hung on the human Elena, I knew. Vampires, interacting with me friends like nothing is wrong. And with the way they were both looking at Elena, I knew they were both in love with her. That wasn't important. Bonnie, who are a witch, and Jeremy were sitting at a table together, talking and smiling. Caroline, who is also a vampire, who surprised me, was sitting next to Elena. But I didn't see the one I wanted.

I turned around as his scent hit me like a brick. Tyler Lockwood. The one who I had searched for since I was killed. He walked through the door confidently, and I walked over to a single table, pulling my sunglasses up high and focused on him. He was oblivious to me as he walked over to the bar and talked with Matt. I listened closely to what they said.

_"Hey Tyler, what's up?"_ Matt asked as he whipped down a table and smirked up with curiosity.

"_Life, man."_ Tyler said as he sighed and sat at the table and ordered drink. I saw Matt looked up at me and smirked at me as he saw my gaze location. I waved over at him and he winked. I saw Caroline give me a death stare at Matt's shameless attempt for flirting. I just shook my head and laughed.

"_Hey man, girl in the back is staring you down. Go talk to her._" Matt tried to be inconspicuous as he motioned to me, and Tyler being the idiot he is, looked back trying to be slick and gave me a sexy smile. I raised my eyebrow. He smiled at Matt and gave him one of his signature Tyler looks before he walked over and stopped at me booth. I smirked and raised my eyebrow again.

"Can I join you?" He asked as he motioned to the booth in front of me. I nodded and he sat down. I was surprised no one recognized me. I felt so hurt, although I have changed. I had grown into my body and I had defiantly grown...assets since I was changed. I have shoulder length brown hair and deep green eyes. I may be new but I have the strength of an original. I could influence even the strongest of vampires, including the one I was supposed to be here for. "I'm Tyler."

"I know." I said simply. He looked surprised for a minute but then gave me some of his charm. Seems he hasn't changed a bit. When we were younger, we were best friends. But as far as everyone at school knew, I was just the nerd that Elena Gilbert took pity on and hung out with. But Tyler's mom and my mom forced us to hang out after we had a school project in the third grade. Our moms became friends and so did we. I was quiet, and had big nerdy glasses and wore unflattering clothes. He was cool and confident, and he never let anything get him down. I was the smart and anti social kid whom did all of her work alone and did others people work. He was the one who the friends. But whenever we had to do stuff, he always did his own work.

Tyler was a misunderstood kid, and over the years we became best friends in secret. We would sleep over each others house until we were 13, then our parents realized that we are still teenagers and hormones come at unexpected times. He told me everything, and I listened. He told me about his dad mostly, and how he was a jerk to him. He said most of the time that he was going to move alone and he wanted to take me with him. That's when I had fallen in love with Tyler Lockwood. When I went off to college early, it killed us both. But right after I left, I was killed, and turned. I never went to college, and I never will. "You know?"

"Yes. Tyler Lockwood, you're going to be 18 in November, you're a senior in the only high school in Mystic Falls. Your the running back on the football team, you hate chick flicks and you are scared of spiders."

"How do you know me, but I don't know you?" He asked seriously, but I could see the smile threatening to grace his lips. As much as it hurt to think he forgot me, I always realize when I thought of him, that it would be better if he did. I have two purposes for coming here, and the only one people knew about was because my family is dead. The one who asked me to come here as a favor killed them so no one would see the suspicions of me coming here randomly and taking- well that's not important.

"Oh, you know me Ty-Ty. You've known me for a while, but you probably forgot, it has almost been a year." I mused sadly. I saw the gears turning in his head and I smiled. He remembers me, and he didn't forget me.

"No one called me Ty-Ty other than-Destiny? Dee, that's you?" He asked as his mouth dropped. I nodded. "Jesus Christ, Destiny! Look at you! I- I barely recognize you! A year and no calls, no letters, no visits! What's with that?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm back now."

"Your mom must be going crazy. I've gone to see them a little but they hadn't heard from you either. Have you stopped at home yet?" He asked. I gave him a confused look. He doesn't know? My mom has been a very close ally with the community, or was. The only one who had survived, was my sister Karma. She's my twin, one of them. We had Fate, but she was with my mom. My dad had been killed when we were 11, and our mom was killed by- well that's not important.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"My mom and Fate, well they died, last week. I came down for the funeral, Karma's been setting it up since she heard. I found out two days ago, I came down as soon as I heard." I said sadly. I knew how they had died, not like everyone thinks. They think they were hiking and an animal killed them. But I know better. He told me what he was doing when he did it. I tried to stop him.

"Destiny, I'm so sorry... I didn't know. Oh god you must be a mess, I mean two people in one shot. How's-how's Karma taking it?" He asked sincerely. Always Tyler, always cares when you need him to. He reached out and grabbed my hand and I could feel a difference in him. That's something no one knows about me. My sisters and I, we were witches, and still are, or were considering Fate, but weren't just witches. We are even stronger than Bennett witches. We were not named Destiny, Fate, and Karma for nothing. We are **the** witches, but now I am a witch and vampire.

There had only been 3 other witches like us, and they died in the 1800's. Their names were Destiny, Karma, and Fate Petrova. Descendent of Katerina Petrova, relative of Elena Gilbert. That's why I had been chosen. I was a human doppelganger like Elena, but I was turned and I couldn't be used, but Elena looks like my twin, and Elena is a doppelganger that's why I was sent here to take care of her. But I have my own plans. Being both a witch and a vampire has made me strong, stronger than my enemies.

"Don't know, I haven't talked to her. Got message from a relative that they had died, came as soon as I heard. Second I do what I came here to do, I'm gone." I said honestly. The second I have what I came here for, I'm gone. But maybe I can bring a certain boy with me. I smiled. Hmmm….that actually sounds like a plan. "Seems I did what I never thought I'd do, what you wanted to do. How is your father now? Still a dick to you?"

"Actually, he-he's dead." Tyler said with an edge. Although I was very sad for him, I knew he was dead. I've kept tabs on this place since I was turned, and I haven't missed anything. Accept maybe our new visitors.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Ty-Ty." I said as I clasped my hands over my mouth in mock surprise, he didn't see the difference. I grabbed one of his hands and I felt something I hadn't felt. Ty-Ty is a werewolf. "How about we go back to my place, we can talk about it. You know, catch up. You can tell me about how it's happened."

"Sure, sounds good." He said as he gave me a sexy smile. I bet he is extra tasty. I smiled back. He jumped up and I gave him my keys and told him to find my car and bring it around. I said I wanted to say hi to some people. He nodded knowing it was Elena and walked out. I could feel her gaze on me and I turned around. I saw them all looking at me. I smiled as I walked over.

"Hello, Elena, Caroline. It's been too long." I said formally as I stood next to the table. They gasped when I took off my glasses. I have always had the same electric green eyes that I've had since I was born. Vampirism isn't going to change that. Elena and Caroline looked exactly the same. Actually, everyone did. Seems I didn't miss a thing. "Nice to see you too."

"Oh my, Dee!" Elena shouted as she jumped up and grabbed me into a big bear hug. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. Elena Gilbert was the closest person I had other than Tyler. Elena had always been my best friend and everyone knew, because Elena wasn't ashamed of me. At one point, I had a small crush on her, and she had returned it, but now it seemed silly because we are very distant cousins. Now, all I want is to get Tyler and do what I have to do. "I've missed you! You look so different, you're gorgeous!"

She pulled back hesitantly and I saw the pain in her eyes. She knows. I knew my mom was a good person around the community. And I also knew that my mom was on the council, a council in town that was set around vampires, werewolves, and every kind of super. I had a plan for that council. I just smiled sadly at Elena and shrugged, my family is no biggie.

"Oh my god, Destiny? Destiny Bechira Petrova?" Caroline shouted as she jumped up and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. It felt good to be home. The two I didn't know looked over at me as Elena got a shocked look. I saw her face show recognition and I wondered if she forgot my name or something. I saw Matt run over and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I squealed and laughed. I shook hands with the other two, Stefan and Damon. Oh my!

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore? As in the Salvatore brothers?" I frowned and shook their hands again and muttered that Tyler was waiting for me and I walked to the car. I saw him waiting patiently and he smiled as I sat in the passenger side and he drove to his house. We talked aimlessly as we drove back.

"My mom, she isn't home. We have the house to ourselves…" He said as he motioned to the home. It was exactly as I remembered it. The ceilings are high and have one single chandelier. The walls were still the off white with the old Victorian style carpets. The furniture was the old ones they used to have, the really ugly and annoyingly uncomfortable. I could remember his dad's old office, and I remember when I just turned into a semi normal looking id and Tyler had _kissed_ me while we sat on his dad's desk in revenge of how much Tyler had hated him. And I remembered the last night I left, and Tyler and I…well you get the picture.

"The place hasn't changed a bit." I said with a small giggle. Of course I remember every single detail from this house, I had come over enough. Tyler at first wanted me to come over because Mr. Lockwood did not like me, he loved my mom, but hated me. Said I was ignorant and spoiled, and a couple of beatings would change that. So Tyler begged his mom to let me over to piss off his dad, but his mom loved me and our moms loved when we hung out.

"You know my dad, he wasn't a fan of change. He liked his way and no one else's." He said with a shrug. I just frowned and I walked over to his dad's small office. He followed me willingly. Good, no compelling so far. I walked over to the desk and smiled. He gave me a sexy smile and walked over. I sat on the top and crossed my legs, and he sat in the chair in front of me.

"Remember when we were 15 and you kissed me, and your dad walked in and almost killed us both. He sent us to your room and gave us a whole lecture…" I smiled and chuckled. He placed his hand on my knee and I craved his touch.

"Yeah, he yelled so much I though the neighbors heard. Mom said we were just being kids and we were going to experiment. He found out about your last night…do you remember that night?" He asked hesitantly as he looked down at his hand. I smiled and grabbed his chin and made him look at me. I smiled and brought his lips to mine. This time felt different. I felt like I actually deserved him now. I'm not a nerdy teenager anymore, I'm a confident vampire. And I always get what I want. And what I want is he. Maybe I could take him back with me when I serve my purpose.

"So hungry..." I whispered against his lips. He kissed me even harder and I felt his hand go higher on my leg. I stood up and pulled him out of the room to his bedroom. I could feel my hunger burning at me. "So hungry…must feed…."

I threw my glasses and dove into his neck. I heard his gasp and I felt his go rigid, but then he grabbed my hair and made me feeder harder. His blood was so sweet it drove me crazy. How is it a werewolf is so appealing?


End file.
